Wicked
by DiTab1
Summary: One Shot.  No Pairings/No Slash.  Just a bit of attempted fluff.  The boys get a day off and decide to try to teach Cas about having fun.  Reviews are love!


**A/N: I keep promising to try to do something light and/or happy so this is what I came up with. Probably not my best work, no angst involved, but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Kripke's playground, just borrowing his toys.**

**Summary: Set somewhere during Season 5. The boys get a rare free day and decide to try to show Cas some fun.**

"Dean, really, don't you think there are more important things we should be doing?" The angel looked as if he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Cas, lighten up. Dean's right. We deserve a break and I can't think of a better place to take one!" Sam's grin was infectious and Dean found his own smile answering his brother's.

They had been working a job outside of Orlando for the last week. It was a rough job and Sam had come close to getting seriously injured. He didn't like to think about that part. It was over now. Team Free Will chalked up another victory. And, since it had been such a hard won victory, and since they were already so close to Orlando, Dean had suggested a bit of R&R at the "happiest place on earth".

Sam was thrilled with the idea. Dad had tried to bring them here once when they were kids but before they could even buy their tickets a job had come up and off they went to North Carolina. He knew that Sam had been disappointed. Hell, he'd been disappointed, but he would never admit that to his father. They got over it. They always did.

The moment they had parked the car and walked through the gates he could see his little brother light up. Sure, they were adults, but if you couldn't let loose and be a kid here then you might as well give up now. The look on his brother's face was worth ten times the price of admission. Cas, on the other hand, was having some difficulty understanding the concept.

"I still don't understand Dean, why was that man wearing the large mouse head? Doesn't he frighten the children?"

Dean sighed as he tried again to find a way to explain the purpose of Disney World to Castiel.

"Cas, it's like I told you. This is a place of make believe. You remember when we talked about make believe?" Dean watched the angel nod his head thoughtfully. "People come here to remember what it was like to be a kid. Before they knew what the real world was all about. The man dressed like the mouse was Mickey Mouse. He's a symbol. He represents the imagination that kids everywhere are so willing to embrace. This place is amazing. It's full of fun things to do. Just give it a chance."

Dean was beginning to wonder if this had been such a good idea. He thought that once they had arrived maybe Cas would relax a little and get into the spirit of the place. He'd forgotten that Cas had never been a kid…didn't understand the concept of being a kid. They would have to work on that. If he was going to stick around then Dean was determined to find something that would bring the angel even just a moment of happiness. He should understand the reason they were fighting in the first place.

Dean had spent last night going over the brochures trying to decide the best game plan for their day of adventure. The way they lived there wasn't much that could provide a rush outside of running for their lives. He had settled on starting their day at MGM Studios. They had what he hoped would be the most exciting experience in any of the parks and he couldn't wait to get to the ride.

"Come on Dean! Tell me where we're going! Why couldn't we stop and go on that elevator thing? That looked pretty cool. " Sam was bouncing around like a little kid and watching him just made Dean smile more.

"Dude, just hold yer pants on. Shesh. We're almost there. We can do the elevator thing later if you want. I promise. We have all day. And if we feel like it we can stay overnight and see more tomorrow. " Dean's excitement level grew as he saw the huge guitar in the distance. This was going to be epic!

He could tell that Cas was having difficulty just trying to figure out what he should look at. There were so many people here. So many sounds and smells. This was more sensory input than he had ever experienced at one time. He didn't think that the angel would admit it but he could see the small smile that played on his lips. He was pretty sure that he was starting to enjoy the experience just a little. There was something comforting about being surrounded by so many people who were obviously enjoying their surroundings. Cas was watching a little boy eating an ice cream treat which resembled the strange man in the mouse suit when he was startled by the whoop of pure joy that Sam let out.

"No way! Dude! Have I told you lately that you are my hero Dean?" Sam's obvious excitement was even more confusing to the angel. Dean could tell he was examining the building and trying to interpret exactly what could have caused Sam to react in such a way. It was apparently quite popular judging by the very long line of people twisting back and forth around it.

"Surprise!" Dean grabbed his brother in a hug and twirled him in a circle. He didn't care that they probably looked like a couple of geeks. He was thrilled to see his brother so happy and, for once, didn't care who knew it.

"Dean? What is this place? And why are so many people just standing around?" Cas really did seem to want to understand and participate in this experience with the brothers.

"Cas, this is only THE most amazing roller coaster in all of Orlando! And those people are all waiting to take a turn riding it, just like we will be if you two would get the lead out and get in line."

Dean slapped the angel on the back and ran for the end of the line, followed closely by his brother. Cas thought about this for a moment. He grasped the concept of a line. It was where you waited your turn for something. Roller Coaster? This was a phrase he was completely unfamiliar with. He tried to use logic to try to understand what it could be. A coaster was that small square you put your glass on so that the condensation did not get on the table. And a roller…wasn't that the things that women used to make their hair curly? No matter how he tried to place the two items together he just couldn't come up with a scenario that would be worth standing in line for.

As he was about to ask for further clarification he noticed that the brothers were now doing something he had seen often in the Impala. They were singing. Together. They were also making those strange gestures that indicated that they were, what had Dean called it… playing air guitar. He cocked his head slightly to the side and listened more carefully. Now he could hear the music that was playing from all around the building.

It seemed to take quite a long time before they were finally allowed into the building. It surprised Cas that the boys were apparently enjoying the wait. Dean wasn't exactly the epitome of patience normally. During the wait the music had changed several times. Each time the brother's would grin and begin the performance anew. Cas would have been concerned if he hadn't seen the same behavior from so many of the other people who were waiting in line. He had to admit though; the music was quite pleasant and did help to make the time pass more quickly.

Once inside they were ushered past many pictures of the same band all over the walls. There were also gold facsimiles of what Cas was told were gold records. According to Dean the band was a group called Aerosmith and was "legendary" in Rock and Roll. The gold records apparently represented how well loved the band's music was.

Finally, a group of thirty or so people was allowed to enter what appeared to be a small room with a glass wall. Once the door was closed a movie began to play on the other side of the glass. It showed the same band that had been in the pictures outside. As soon as the picture began to play the crowd in the room began to cheer.

"Dean… you do realize that those people are not really there don't you? That is just a movie."

"Yeah Cas," Dean snorted. "Just go with it ok. Pretend they are really there, for me. K?"

Cas decided to watch the movie, hoping that there might be some clue as to what this was about contained in it. He was only more confused when the movie ended with an invitation to join the band for one of their shows. Apparently there were limousines waiting to take the group to meet with the band. He could understand now why Sam and Dean appeared to be excited. He was aware of the fact that musical icons were idolized in this culture.

"Dean? Did all of those people who were waiting in line already leave to go to this show? How will they fit us all inside? It must be a very big theater. You guys must be very excited to meet them."

Dean just shook his head and smiled as a door at the other side of the room opened and the crowd began to file through. As he walked through the door Cas could hear screaming coming from somewhere nearby. He tensed, ready to defend his charges against whatever danger was lurking.

"Cas, relax. There's nothing bad happening here. Promise." Sam was quick to reassure him that the screams were, in fact, excited and not afraid. This really was a strange place. They had left the room with the glass wall and were now back in what looked like another line. This one was moving pretty steadily though and the music was punctuated every few moments by another burst of screaming.

Dean could see the trepidation on the angel's face and knew he had to do something to ease his mind. "Cas, it's a ride. You get in and well…damn, I'm not sure how to explain it. It's fast and it's totally wicked. People are just screaming because they like it. Come on, we're next!"

Although he wanted very much to sit with his brother he could see the hesitation and concern that was written all over the angel's face. The roller coaster was only built for two people to a row so he settled for sitting with Cas in the seat in front of Sam. He had to explain to the angel how to get into the seat and pull the harness down for safety, this apparently only caused more concern.

"Cas, it's totally safe… I swear. Just don't freak out on me now. Once we get over there, they call that the staging area, it will be our turn to go. It's gonna be fast man… be ready. " He knew there was an absurd grin on his face but he couldn't help it. The quizzical look that Cas was giving him in return only made him want to laugh more.

He felt the rush as the ride propelled them forward from a dead stop to seventy miles per hour into the first loop. His breath was sucked from his lungs and he could hear his brother screaming in the seat behind him. As they left the first loop he was able to catch his breath and he couldn't stop the laughter that boiled over as they screamed into the first turn. He couldn't remember feeling this alive in years.

Thirty-five seconds later they pulled to a stop and exited the ride. Cas had been quite through the whole thing. He turned to make sure his brother had gotten off with no problems and saw that Sam was now head banging to the current song selection, his shaggy hair flying everywhere. When he turned back to the angel he was horrified to see a tear sliding down his face.

"Oh my God! Cas! What's the matter? Are you ok? I'm sorry, I thought you would like it really! Talk to me, please." He couldn't believe that his plan had backfired. He had only wanted to show the angel a little bit of what the fun side of being human was all about and now look what he'd done. He cleared a path through the gift shop and pulled Sam behind him as he led them back out into the sunshine.

Once outside Cas stopped. Dean was becoming more afraid each second that passed in silence. He opened his mouth to apologize but slammed it closed again when he saw the quiet smile on Cas' face.

"What the hell Cas? " He grabbed the angel by the shoulders thinking to shake him until he got a response. He wasn't sure what else to do.

Instead he was surprised when he felt the angel pull him into an embrace. He could feel that Cas was shaking slightly and automatically returned the hug, hoping to comfort him.

"Dean…I…" Cas pulled back looking into his eyes. He reached a hand up and wiped away the tear, looking at the wetness on his fingers as if he had never seen anything like it before, come to think of it, he probably hadn't.

"That was…I didn't know you had such a thing. I was flying. I had forgotten how wonderful it felt to fly. I understand now. I know why this place makes you so happy. For a few seconds you get to feel like an angel…you get to fly…thank you."

The look of pure joy on his face brought the sting of tears to his own eyes. He had never thought of how much Cas must miss the things he could no longer do. He was speechless, wanting to find the right thing to say, to show the angel, his angel, how much he appreciated what he had given up for them. Sam saved him the trouble…

"Cas…emm…wanna go again?"

His eyes gleaming with excitement the angel responded with one simple word…"Wicked!"


End file.
